


Night out

by mithborien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-26
Updated: 2006-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I really am not sure about this,” Remus protested but Tonks only laughed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night out

“I really am not sure about this,” Remus protested but Tonks only laughed.

She grabbed his hand, nearly skipping along next to him. He shifted his arm to settle around her waist, just in case she slipped and fell over due to those heels she was wearing.

“You did say we ought to go out for dinner,” she reminded him.

“No,” Remus corrected. “I said we should order dinner in for a change. Save Molly from all that cooking.”

Tonks just laughed again and added a little swing to her step. Her pink hair was streaked through with the same shade red of her dress. The dress itself was cut entirely too low at the front, too high at the bottom and the split was just asking for trouble. Remus wasn’t sure whether he wanted to complain about it though.

“I feel out of place here,” Remus continued, sparing a brief glance for the oblivious people around them enjoying the night.

“That’s because your tux is too tight,” Tonks told him, failing to hold back another smile. “Cutting of your circulation,” she explained, “probably why you seem to be walking with a stick up your arse. Relax will you.”

Remus ignored the comment. “My clothes fit just fine,” he muttered under his breath. He had bought them from a second hand shop but couldn’t afford the tie. The material around the knees was a bit too thin and the shirt was, in fact, too tight across the shoulders but the way that Tonks had completely failed to react to the state of his attire when he had picked her up earlier in the night was enough to make him forget about his clothes. Of course, anything was apparently fair game when insulting your date for the evening.

He looked ahead at the restaurant that they were approaching. He had forgotten the name, it wasn’t like he was ever likely to go to it again and all he could see was some very well dressed people entirely out of his class.

“Are you sure about this restaurant?” Remus asked. “It sounds very expensive.”

“It is,” Tonks agreed.

“Then what’s the point. We could get more food elsewhere for less.”

She sighed. “The point is to get out of the house for awhile and if that happens to include a very swanky restaurant and making fun of all the people who look down their noses at you then so be it.”

“You’re terrible,” Remus accused but Tonks just grinned wickedly and grabbed his hand again.

“I know,” she whispered. “But it’s a lot of fun.”

A man in a top hat opened the door of the restaurant for them and the Maitre d’ only gave them the barest of an incredulous eyebrow lift when Tonks said, “A table for two under the name of Tonks.”

The head waiter recovered remarkably well but Remus could feel a slight tremor of hilarity course through Tonks’ body as the man led them stiffly to a secluded, rosy lit corner table. He seated Tonks before Remus had a chance, although truth be told, he probably would have forgotten to act like a gentleman and do so himself.

“Would you like the red or the white, sir?” the waiter asked after rattling off the night’s special menu.

“One of both,” Tonks announced and Remus sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

  
 _Later that evening…_

  
“I really am terribly sorry about your dress,” Remus apologised later when they were once again out in the cool night, after a rather unusual dinner. “I don’t think I am quite used to all these types of places.”

Tonks snorted. “Don’t worry about it,” she said. “I can always just take the dress off if the stain is bothering you that much,” she added with a salacious wink.

“Oh god,” Remus buried his face in his hands. The whole night had been full of comments just like that, both directed at him and the people seated around them. “You make me feel like a dirty, old pervert.”

Tonks laughed and right then and there, under the multi-coloured lights of the street, she looked absolutely beautiful, regardless of any stains on her clothes or her too bright hair.

“That’s because you are one,” she whispered and grinned when he turned a despairing glance towards her. “But that’s okay,” she said softly into his ear and she pushed herself up on her toes, “because that’s one of the reasons why I like you so much.”

She kissed his cheek then said cheekily, “Admit it. You enjoyed yourself.”

Remus just smiled.


End file.
